If only I could hate you!
by Moonstruck Vamp
Summary: After yet another fight between the golden trio and Malfoy and friends Dumbledore gives them a peculiar punishment. They are separated until they truly become friends with the enemy. But what will happen when Draco nearly dies in a death eater attack?
1. Feeling betrayed

**A/N: This idea just popped into my head out of nowhere. I do not own anything. I don't make profit and only write this to entertain myself and let other have a go at my non existant talents, lol. Please read and review! (Don't trust the cat, he ate it!)**

It had all happened many years ago. Harry Ron and myself had a huge fight with Draco and his bodyguards. Dumbledore had called us to his office, all four of us. We went, keeping a safe distance from Draco and his friends as we went. Draco was nervous, just like we were but the hatred that flowed between us was nearly visible. In the office Dumbledore had told us a life changing punishment. We were all going to be sorted into other houses with one of the other house until we could see that fighting had no use. We tried to convince him it was a bad decision but he was not in the mood to change his mood. I started yelling, I had no intentions to be friends with Crabbe. Ron was going to 'hang out' with Goyle. Harry had to be friends with Draco. We were unable to contact each other until we and the others were friends. I went into a frenzy and Dumbledore had made things worse, or so I thought. I changed places with Harry. Draco had sworn under his breath about being friends with a mudblood lover and Dumbledore had caught that through shouts about unfair punishments. He had given us the news we were supposed to be friends now and I shouted even louder while Draco started throwing insults at Dumbledore with unknown anger. Dumbledore had McGonagall take Ron and Goyle while Snape to Harry and Crabbe. They were both going to be sorted again after a while. Dumbledore cast the spells to keep us away from our friends and took out the sorting hat. He murmured something to it and put it on my head. The hat was token and given to Draco next. It shouted Ravenclaw and Dumbledore put it away and said his final words to us.

"Off you go. Remember, the spell to keep you and your friends apart only works for as long as you are enemies. When you become friends, the spell will be reversed and everything can go back to normal." He smiled at the last word and Draco snorted. We walked out of his office and I tried to wish Harry good luck but he couldn't hear, see or sense me. I had become air to my best friend. I sighed as Harry glared at Draco. He looked up to watch where I had gone, not knowing I had already passed him. "Don't think I will accept this task for one second." Draco told me, slightly amuzed as he watched Crabbe and Harry walk into the office. "You don't really want to ignore them forever."

"I might want to." He said, looking smug about it. I felt the urge to hit him. "I guess this is the start of mission impossible." Draco said, still looking smug. I noticed he was about to go downstairs. "You're going the wrong way." I said, unemotional but laughing at him in my head. I didn't bother to look back, I just walked to the Ravenclaw common room. I heard his footsteps following me. The whole school would know already and we were both not in the mood to talk. I walked in first after giving the correct answer to the question. Draco did not look impressed at all. He just went straight to his dorm to go to bed. I looked after him. _This really is mission impossible_. I sighed, shook my head and walked up the stairs to my own dorm. This was going to be a hard time.

I woke up early the next day, hoping to head Draco of before breakfast. I sat in the common room for about half an hour before the prat finally showed up. "Good morning." I greeted without enthusiasm. "Hmpf." That was the only noise he gave me as a good morning greeting. "I've been thinking. The sooner we are friends, the sooner we can get rid of each other. Isn't that what we both want?"

"I guess." Draco said, not really wanting to listen. "Just stay away from me until I get used to the idea of having you around."

"How long will that take?" I asked, suddenly annoyed.

"Forever." Draco said, suddenly looking smug again. "I find it a relief to be away from those to empty headed friends for a while."

My mouth fell open. "What?!" I said, angry obvious to be heard in my voice.

"I am going to keep you and your friends apart from each other for quite some time."

"You foul, evil, loathsome, little ferret!" I shouted. "How can you think I will allow you to do something like that you idiot! You really are the biggest fucking idiot that exist in the universe. You prat! Dork!" I kept cursing until I was out of breath. He walked up to me, absolutely calm. I was so angry I had to restrain myself not to strangle him on the spot. I noticed him come closer with a slight feeling of satisfaction. I would not have to bother to walk up to him to kill him. He didn't stop coming closer, I was smiling an evil little smile. "You know Granger, I didn't know you had such an extended vocabulary." I couldn't keep myself from shooting looks that were intended to kill him. He leaned closer and I growled involuntarily. He just laughed and leaned in closer and whispered in my ear. "You sounds so sexy when you do that." He laughed and walked away. I threw a book at him. This fight was not over. I would not let him say such low things, even though he was low. He turned on the spot, faster than I expected. He started swearing, giving me at least ten new additions to my vocabulary. He came closer and raised his hand to hit me. I shot a curse at him. It caught him in the stomach and I smirked. _This might be fun after all_. He grabbed his wand and shot a hex back at me. I got hit in the chest and flew backwards. _How _dare_ he! The little egocentric prat! _I threw a lot more unspoken swears at him as the dual started. We had to be separated by at least eight students and were sent to the hospital wing for our injuries. Placed in beds that were as far away as possible and not able to get close to each other, we shot swears and insult all day. Madame Pomfrey went ballistic but that didn't stop us. The insult got more inventive as the day progressed referring to birth, raising, body parts and embarrassing moments in the past. I enjoyed myself quite a lot, despite my anger. We shut up when a new guest arrived. Crabbe entered, on his own. Draco didn't notice and kept shouting insults. "Rabbit girl!" Was his latest invention. I smirked. "Ferret boy, one of your friends is here. He looks like he won't live out the day. Worried?" Draco went absolutely pale, I could see it from where I lay. Crabbe only had a rather deep cut in his left arm and was released a few minutes after entering the hospital wing but I didn't bother to tell Draco that. That feeling of fear ought to teach the prat a lesson.

He was silent until lunch was over. He started what I guessed to be plan B. He started singing -or should I say screeching- the most dirty songs in human history. If his plan was to irritate me as much as he could, he was succeeding. I tried to block him out but the sound of his voice was something nobody could escape. I screamed at the top of my lungs after a mere five minutes of his singing. He sang even louder. Would he ever stop? I sighed and asked Madame Pomfrey to sedate me so I could go to sleep. She raised her eyebrow at me but did as I asked. The pain from the bruises, not to mention the broken ribs, I had gotten from the dual with my worst nightmare made it impossible to sleep. She also sedated Draco so that he would finally shut up. I thanked her as she helped me get into a dreamless sleep.

**Draco's POV.**

I got up on my first day to spend with Hermione, I was up earlier than usual in an attempt to avoid her. I walked down the stairs to the common room and saw her sitting there, reading. I could always try to ignore her. I started to make my way to the doors. "Good morning." Was she saying good morning? "Hmpf." I simple manage to bring out. I wanted to irritate her as much as I could. I was in no mood to talk to her. Stupid little mudblood. "I've been thinking, the sooner we are friends the sooner we are rid of each other. Isn't that what we both want?" I really hoped that question was rhetorical but I answered just to get her aggravated. "I guess. Just stay away until I get used to the idea of having you around." I didn't even bother to really listen to her reply and insulted my friends to make sure she got my point. _You are not going to get rid of me that easily_. "What?!" She sounds so unimpressive when she is angry, doesn't she know how to curse? "I am going to keep you and your friends apart from each other for quite some time." I said, no intention of keeping my word. I had every intention of finding an alternative route out of this. She started swearing. I took in every word with surprise, showing none of my face. Was Hermione Granger, the best student with the best reputation actually swearing? This was amusing. I hated to admit it, even to myself but she sounded so much better when she was being a bad girl. If she had been a pureblood and a Slytherin, we would have been friends for sure. My feet moved although I didn't want them to. My head screamed to turned around as I walked closer to her. I wanted to make her existence a burden. "You know Granger, I didn't know you had such an extended vocabulary." I said, aggravating her even more. The looks she gave me, I could write a book about that. I moved closer and a little growl of anger escaped her lips. I laughed softly. "You sound so sexy when you do that." I said, teasing her into an even more angry state. I turned and started to walk away. I was going to have so much fun teasing her, irritating her and making sure she would keep herself away from her own friends. When she would figure me out she would be even more angry. I would be rid of Crabbe and Goyle and I would have separated to golden trio in the process. Everything depended on keeping this little girl angry with me, forever. I felt a book hit my head. I turned around as fast as I could and shot a spell at the little witch. _How _dare_ she?_ _The little irritating witch!_ She hit me back and before we realized it we were dueling. I broke her ribs, she broke my arm. I gave her bruises and she gave me scratches. We were match evenly and we were both good. It took a lot of students to break our little quarrel up. My plan would work out perfectly! She would never join the others, even if they became friends, Hermione would be left out for as long as I kept her hate alive, which was way too easy.

Even in the hospital wing my plan continued to work. I shot an insult at her and she returned it. The insult dragged on, getting more inventive and creative as we went. _She really is good at this_. Hermione went silent as she looked at the door. "Rabbit girl!" I shouted, reminding her of the teeth that had made her face light up one day. "Ferret boy, one of your friends is here. It looks like he won't live out the day. Worried?" My face got pale. I didn't care who had just walked in. Crabbe or Goyle. I knew Madame Pomfrey was caring for him and I could not be all that serious. What made me go pale was the ferret insult. That was below the belt. It had haunted my nightmares for at least six months. How could she use that one me? It wasn't fair. The day Moody had embarrassed me like that definitively made the top ten of worst days in my life. There had been so many people there! I couldn't get one bite of food in my stomach. I noticed she looked smug. She probably thought I was worried about whoever had been hurt. When lunch was over I had to try to get that smile of her face. It hurt to look at it. Would she be annoyed by immature songs? Most girls were, I doubted her to be an exception. Just to be sure I made sure I did not sing with the voice several girls really appreciated. I did my very best to screech instead of sing. It worked. She didn't last five minutes with my lovely songs filling the halls. She screamed as loud as she could and I screeched as loud as I could to top it. Wonderful, I am screwing my voice up. Madame Pomfrey talked to her and came up to me. "If you don't shut up and keep your mouth shut I will see myself forced to sedate you." She said. I fell quiet at once. She sighed of relief and walked up to Hermione and sedated her. I looked at Hermione's sleeping shape. Madame Pomfrey gave me a warning look and went to her office. I silently got out of bed and walked over to Hermione. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn't like being prejudice at that moment. She would have been my friend if things had started differently. Now I couldn't look at her without despising who her parents were. But _she_ hadn't chosen _them_, had she? Just like I never chose my family. I realized what I was thinking and ran to my bed. Dumbledore had done this. He was trying to make me compassionate, trying to fix the conflict between me and Harry freaking Potter. I didn't want this. I hated the mudblood and everybody who was her friend. I kept saying that in my mind like a mantra, shushing myself to sleep with it.

**A/N: This is only the beginning. Please review and in case you are really bored, read my other FanFic! (Totally weird and unpredictable but I like it, doesn't that matter?) Now I feel like a commercial, great.... Please forgive me! I only want to know if I am still original and slightly amusin! I hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope to see you again soon! **

**(Maybe it wasn't the cat after all..) **

**(I am only 17, studying and up waaay to late by now! Goodnight!)**


	2. Feeling sad

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you will like it. Have fun reading. (Cats and balloons are a funny combination)**

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up in the hospital wing. Right, Draco and I had a little fight. I longed to see Harry and in their Huffelpuf robes. Somehow they all were more capable of being in Huffelpuf than to gather knowledge like the Ravenclaws do. The only knew things I had learned were ways to irritate Draco. That didn't help. I sat up and looked at Draco's unconscious form. His blond hair was a mess and the blue of his new robes made him look pale. I knew he would sneer at me if he knew I was looking at him. I remembered what Dumbledore had said, being friends with that evil prat was the only way to get things back to normal. Draco's eyes, grey and full of hate stared into mine whenever I thought of his face. I wanted to hate him, I did hate him, but I wanted my friends back more than anything. He had to miss his friends, right? Could he live without them like he said he would? Was Draco really that cold? I didn't want that to be an option, it scared me too much. If Draco didn't care about his friends, I would never see mine again. That thought alone was too much to bear. I felt something wet move down my cheek. I was crying. I missed Harry and Ron. I supposed they missed me too but I wanted to contact them, talk to them, see Ron's face as I pulled him into a hug. I wanted to see Harry and Ginny together. I wanted my old life back. I was going to try harder to be friends with Draco. How hard could it be? Draco was, after all, only a evil, loathsome, prejudice, dorky, rich idiot whose blood I could drink. Right, no big deal at all. I would be back together with my real friends in no time at all. Even I did not believe myself. The silent tears that messed my face up turned into sobs. _Can I break to pieces for a little while? Can Draco stay asleep while I do so?_ I asked the ceiling in my mind. I tried to hide my tears and keep myself from waking Draco up but the tears kept streaming on my face. In the end I stop caring for a while and let the tears run. The noise I made let me into the strange but comfortable belief Draco was in a coma. Where were my friends? The absence of them was everywhere. It felt like a huge hole had been punched through me. _I have lost my only real friends. Now it seems I have to start again._ I cried some more and in the end I ran out of my bed and to the window. A little stream of fresh air came in through a crack. It dried my tears and calmed me down. I closed my eyes and went back to the past, my happy place. A place where Harry and Ron were still there. I don't know how long I sat there, half awake, half asleep until Madame Pomfrey send me to the common room. I was released. I looked at Draco one last time before I bolted. I managed to get into the common room without crying. I ran up the stairs, fighting my tears. I reached my dorms with the first new tears making their way across my face. When I fell upon my bed, all the tears and the grief was back. I felt a hand on my back, comforting me. I didn't look to see who it was. All my new roommates tended to avoid me, they were so close already. "It's alright, everything is going to be fine." The girl said. She stayed with me until I was comforted.

"I really do hope you're feeling better. Did Malfoy do something to you?"

"No, it isn't Malfoy. It's the punishment. I don't like being separated from Ron and Harry. It hurts so much. More than I would have expected."

"Oh, it's alright. Malfoy will come through sooner or later. He just needs time to realize he misses his friends."

"He doesn't miss them. He just wants to keep us apart. Why do you think he is fighting me?"

"He is prejudice but he has a heart."

I snorted at that comment. Draco didn't have a heart.

"Harry and Ron are having trouble too, you know. Harry cut Crabbe's arm open with a knife at breakfast yesterday and Ron and Goyle are trying to ignore each other. I think you are doing just fine."

"Harry did what?" I asked, my mouth falling open.

"It was an accident of course. Harry had his knife in his hand when he grabbed a sandwich and Crabbe tried to take it from him. Harry moved his wrist and cut Crabbe open. He was bleeding quite a lot. I don't believe Harry meant to move though. Must be one of the Humbrings."

"Humbrings?" I asked confused. I might have expected it from Luna though.

"Yes, they give you little shock to make you twitch. I thought I saw one sitting on Harry's plate." I smiled. Luna was the friend I needed now. "Do you think you can give Harry and Ron a message from me?"

"I am afraid I can't. Dumbledore made sure that the only mediums to the other world were the ones stuck in it. Only your enemies can help you talk to your friends."

"I might have expected it."

"Dumbledore is really a clever man. Much too nice for Draco. I don't think you deserve this. Draco will come around though. He has only been raised to be prejudice after all."

"Draco will never change."

"Draco will miss his friends and turn to you to get them back. It might take him a few months but he will turn eventually."

"A few decades is more like it."

"The spell will be broken when you graduate anyway so I won't worry too much."

"How do you know all this?"

"Dumbledore thought you could use a friend." I smiled. Dumbledore wasn't as cruel as he seemed.

"How about Harry and Ron?"

"They have Justin and Cedric."

"How about the other ones?" I didn't want to mention their names.

"They all have their appointed friends. Even Draco does. Roger Davies doesn't like it though. He would have loved to be _your _friend. I think Dumbledore knows that. Perhaps he hopes Roger's feelings will effect Draco but I doubt it. Draco has tunnel vision. He doesn't see pretty girl, not even when they dance before his very eyes with nothing but revealing lingerie."

"Please don't make me picture that." I said, trying very hard not to think of anybody dancing with that much clothing missing from their bodies. I tried to remember what Roger Davies looked like but I couldn't think of it. If Draco wanted to play rough, I would do just the same. Stealing his only friend might be a good start.

**Draco's POV**

I was walking on the beach with a beautiful girl but I did not know her name. I noticed she was laughing and her smile was beautiful. Her brown hair was waving in the wind. "What is your name?"I asked her. She looked away and when she looked back, there were tears in her eyes. "Don't cry!" I said, wiping the tears away. She started sobbing. I looked around, trying to find a way out. There was a house nearby. I took her hand and tried to get her to the house. She started sobbing even more and louder. I ran to the house to find help. I opened the door and I woke up. The sobbing didn't stop. I peeked through my eyelashes. Hermione sat on her bed, her arms around her knees, sobbing. _Darn, did she have to ruin my dream like that? _I wanted to yawn or tell her to shut up but I couldn't get the energy to start. I looked at her again. She was hiding her face. _This is really not useful._ I thought to myself as she kept crying. _I guess she misses her friends. I imagine she feels alone. I understand all that but does she have to be crying? Crying definitively doesn't help. _I didn't even admit to myself that I could be the cause of the pain. The cursing felt good to me and kept her away from me and her friends. My plan was working. I wanted to drown her sobs out though. It reminded me of the dream she had woken me from. She was the reason the beautiful girl had started crying. I heard it get silent and after a while I sat up a little. Hermione was sitting next to the window staring into the sky outside. The tears had dried on her cheeks and for one moment I saw her as she was. Just another girl. The moment the thought formed in my head I wanted to hit myself. She wasn't just another girl, she was a mudblood. The best friend of Harry Potter but that was about to change. I laid down and closed my eyes, not trying to fight the sleep anymore. I heard Madame Pomfrey come down the stairs and pretended to sleep. I heard her talk to Hermione and Hermione walked away. I could feel her eyes burning on my skin before she left the hospital wing. After that I fell asleep again.

I was on the same beach again but the beautiful girl wasn't here. I looked around for any sign this was the same beach, the same dream. I found a small shoe and heard a road nearby. I ran to the road and looked around to see the girl. I walked towards the town in the distance and saw something lying on the road. Horror took me as I ran closer to the shape on the road. I held the shoe tighter and ran as fast as I could. I saw the shape clearer now, it was the girl. I noticed she had lost one shoe, the one I held in my hand. I put it on her feet and kissed her forehead. My hands brushed her soft brown hair. She was beautiful. I looked closer, her clothes were soaked in blood coming from a wound in her chest. I could nearly see her heart beating. Her arm was broken yet she was still beautiful, despite every injury she had. I didn't look at her mutilated body while the tears streamed down my face. The fell on her face and I heard her heart stop. I took one last look at her. The injuries had disappeared. She was beautiful again, like she had been in life. If I could give her one thing back, it would be her life, even if that would mean giving up my claim on her. We both knew that giving up my claim meant giving up my life yet I would force her to make that choice. I would let her go and perish so that she could live. I turned and walked away. The beautiful girl woke and went her way.

My eyes flew open. The picture of the girl faded from my mind. I knew I had dreamed something that I should remember but I couldn't remember what it was. I felt a shiver run down my back. "Just lie still Mister Malfoy." I heard Madame Pomfrey say. "You can go in a few minutes."

"Why can't I go now?" I complained.

"Because you have been appointed a supervisor to make sure this does not became your most frequently visited place."

"Who is it?" I asked, bored and not impressed.

"Roger Davies. If I find him in here, the headmaster might consider expelling you. Your behavior is worse than ever before."

"I know, where is the guy staying?"

"He will be here any moment now."

I stared at the door and paid no attention to Madame Pomfrey when she asked anything. "Just go! I'm fine!" I snapped at her and she went away muttering something about 'youth nowadays'. When I saw Roger Davies walking into the hospital wing wearing his Quidditch uniform my mood got a little better. If he had brains we could get along. "Hello Draco!" He greeted me. I nodded at him, showing him I noticed his existence. "What happened to you? Did Granger do this?"

"Yes, Granger did this. I am allowed to go now. Could you keep your mouth shut about this?"

"The entire school knows already but if it bothers you…"

"It bothers me. Now get my bag. I want to have breakfast."

"I am not your servant. You should carry your own bags or stay in here a little longer. I am sure the school will be delighted to hear how Mr. Malfoy got hexed into the hospital wing for a long time by Miss. Granger."

"You've got bones Davies. I think I might like you." I got my bag and joined him for breakfast. "What's new? Anything I missed while I was out?"

"Just the assignments of so called friends to the punished. Did you know your friends are hanging around with Huffelpuffs a lot these days?"

"I can't see them." I admitted, showing how little I cared. "They have no brains. They are merely a convenience."

"I hope you don't see me as such."

"Not really. As I said, you have bones. Those two idiots might be big but they are made of jelly. Scared silly at the idea of me leaving them."

"You don't see this as punishment do you?"

"The not being in Slytherin bothers me. Granger bothers me."

"There is nothing wrong with Hermione." Roger said with his teeth clenched.

"I meant no offence. Why are you being so defensive? Who is _her_ friend?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"I like her." Roger murmured. Laughed and slapped him on the back. "I think we will get along just fine. You are… entertaining." I told him. Despite the half insult, he smiled. "I am not sure I like you yet." He sounded smug and we laughed. It wasn't that hard to be friends with somebody who only got in Ravenclaw because he was obsessed with learning. Apart from that strong feature, we were very much alike. This was going to be fun after all.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review and see you later!(*bang* Oke, maybe the balloon wasn't such a good idea after all...)**


	3. Feeling good

**A/N: Here is another chapter. You might have noticed that the chapters all have a certain feeling, this is because I wanted this story to be about the emotions of the characters more than anything. Please Enjoy reading! (The owner chooses the cat?)**

**Chapter 3: Charms**

**HPOV**

I woke up with a nice feeling that morning. I had barely cried this night and I felt loads better today. I got up, got dressed and went down to breakfast with Luna. She was talking happily about some type of fantastic beast I had never heard of. I was enjoying a normal breakfast when Mr. Pratt and Roger walked into the great hall. I had to admit Roger was rather sexy. He had good looks, a fair skin and no zits at all. He sat down next to me. I am purposely ignoring Pratt-boy. "Good morning." I said to Roger, giving him a bright smile. He blushed a bit shyly and smiled back at me. "Good morning Granger."

"Please, call me Hermione." I said winking at him like we were old friends.

"Ok. You can call me Roger then."

"Thank you! I am so happy you could join us for breakfast. It was almost getting quiet." I wasn't even lying. Luna got quiet the moment Roger had walked through those doors. She had whispered 'I know you like him' in my ear but I wasn't completely sure who she was referring to. It had to be Roger though, Malfoy was air to me although he was looking rather irritated.

"I'm glad I can contribute to the conversation." I laughed. That's why I like Ravenclaws. They are the smarter part of the school who don't feel shy to use words that are longer than two syllables. Ron would have said something like 'I'm glad I can help you talk' which sounds rather lame after the intelligent words Roger used. "What is for breakfast?" He asked me. Again with the long words! I could hear Ron's voice in my head. _What's to eat?_ "There is toast, sandwiches, omelets and more."

"I see. Brilliant. I wonder… do you think they have ketchup?"

"It's right over there. Next to the salt."

"Please don't think I'm weird. I just like a peculiar form of breakfast." He said as he took toast, put omelets and cheese on it. A few unions sprinkled over it and some ketchup in the shape of a smile on top of all. "Peculiar breakfast indeed. I can't imagine that is tasty."

"Do you want a bite?" Roger asked, gently shoving the plate towards me.

"No thank you. I don't think my stomach likes your idea of breakfast." I laughed and Roger looked down blushing. Luna was laughing to and the air was snorting. Good for air. I ate the rest of my food feeling quit content. I was still talking to Roger as we walked up the stairs to charms. I could feel Luna's happiness, Roger's happiness and my mind noted a black cloud of irritation surrounded air.

We were practicing _augumenti_. There were several fireplaces and Professor Flitwick split us up in pairs to extinguish the fires. Logically, air was my partner. I played with the thought of tripping him into the fireplace or aiming badly and soaking him but that would damage his 'air' status so I decided to ignore air a little more. I just extinguished the fire without giving air a shot at it. When Flitwick lit it again I went to warm my hands by the fire. "Could you move?" Air asked rather impolitely.

"Perhaps if you ask it of me in a more friendly manner."

"You ignore me and now I'm supposed to be nice to you Granger? Great, perfect. You are such a hypocrite!" He shouted, deciding he wasn't in the mood to wait for me to move. A big jet of water soaked me to my underwear as he tried to blush the fire through me. I was excused from class and he got detention. I gave him a mocking curtsy and an evil smile before I went to change. He can play obvious and I can play nasty. I didn't like him one bit more than before, I just like being near him so I could try to get him in trouble or upset him. That is fun. I danced my way to the common room and took out some dry robes and put them on. I put my robes in the shared bathroom to dry and read a little in my book. Suddenly a strange thought occurred to me. In stories you never read about the need to urinate, somehow all stories skip that part of the human anatomy. The only parts where bathrooms are mentioned are for showers, baths or crying your eyes out. Never for urinating. Thinking of it made me have to go, you know. I picked up my diary and wrote down: _And now I have to pee._ I put my diary away again and went to the toilet to 'deflate' myself. After that I went back to class. Today is lovely and full of new thoughts and ideas. In history class I didn't know 1 question of the hundred that they asked so I filled the last blank with a peculiar answer to the question. _Question 66: Why was Baltores the Balanced at Widgekins Lake in 1873? Because he is historical and therefore he does pee. Fictional characters never pee._ With that answer I would lose all credibility with Ron and Harry but they weren't here. I felt a freedom come over me that I hadn't felt in years. I actually thought about telling Luna my answer to that question. It would have to wait. Another toilet break was coming up.

**DPOV**

Roger had a really annoying habit to talk about Granger. He just wouldn't shut up. I wanted to hit him sometimes, other times I just wanted to use a charm to shut him up. Things were irritating me. I lost my favorite watch this morning and my father was furious with Dumbledore but couldn't do a thing about my punishment. I had demolished my bed with my body several times, fixing it with my wand when it was beyond damaging, just to break it down again. Everybody safe Roger had fled to the common room but not Roger. He was a good friend. He had repaired it several times without complaining about my demolishing it. He was talking animatedly with me as we walked down the stairs. Don't bother to wonder what about, it's nearly always Granger. Granger this, Granger that, Hermione Granger my arse. We walked into the great hall and he had to sit next to her, naturally. Almost as natural, she didn't great me, she just started talking to Roger. He was practically drooling over her and he hung at her every word. May I vomit? Doesn't he have a life? I got really irritated by his behavior. Wasn't he supposed to be my friend? Now he's asking for something he was already looking for when he came in. He found it ten seconds after arrival and now he is asking where to find it, is he desperate? I really wanted to smack him but I had the feeling he wouldn't appreciate that so I behaved myself. Honestly what is he having for breakfast, it looks disgusting. "Peculiar breakfast indeed. I can't imagine that is tasty." Granger said. Maybe it would taste good.

"Do you want a bite?" Roger asked, gently shoving the plate towards her. Honestly, I really need to tell him how obvious he is about liking her. "No thank you. I don't think my stomach likes your idea of breakfast." They started laughing like a bunch of cozy little friends. _Yeah right, whatever._ I snorted. What he was eating wasn't even breakfast. It was some sort of survival meal that was supposed to get you through the day. Finally, they are both quiet. I dragged Roger towards charms but Granger had to mess around again. She claimed all his attention talking about breakfast. How _he_ liked it, what _he_ cook, what _his_ favorite type of breakfast was, how long _he _had been cooking. Gosh, she is all over him, can I have a bucket now?

When we got to charms professor Flitwick was waiting for us at the doorstep. He was making pairs. He could see I needed to talk to Roger so he set Roger up with Lovegood and I was left to work with the irritation that goes by the name Hermione Granger. How can one person be so cheerful? Flitwick explained the basics of _augumenti_ again, like that isn't easy for Ravenclaws, and set us to work. Granger didn't even give me a chance to try before she had extinguished it and when Flitwick lit the fire for me she stood before it, warming her hands. "Could you move!" I snapped at her. She turned around as if she hadn't noticed my presence before I had spoken. "Perhaps if you ask it of me in a more friendly manner." Was she honestly telling me to be friendly. She had ignored me, kept my friend away from me, disrespected me and now she expected me to be friendly?!

"You ignore me and now I'm supposed to be nice to you Granger? Great, perfect. You are such a hypocrite!" I shouted and blasted her with a jet of water. Good for her, she's absolutely soaked. "Detention Mr. Malfoy!" Flitwick said. "You put on a dry robe Miss Granger." I watched her leave the room with a little mocking curtsy and an evil grin on her face. I'll get back by getting out of detention. "Professor Flitwick. I asked her politely to move but she refused to do so. When I tried to aim around her she accidently moved in the way of my jet of water. It wasn't my intention to soak her." I said it with all the honesty I could master. "In that case you needn't come to detention. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Wait till Granger hears that, I thought, finally feeling smug and understanding what got Granger in such a good mood. Bugging me must be as much fun to her as bugging her is fun to me. I still hated her of course but now I had a way to out it. So she was trying to get me in trouble in sneaky ways? Wait until you find out how dirty I can play. The war is on Granger, and I will win.

**A/N: I hope you liked it :D Thus the war starts. Please review! Thank you very much :D (The cat chooses the owner, not the other way around)**


	4. Feeling helpless

**HPOV**

No freaking way! I thought as we were called to Dumbledore's office once again. I admit there had been some reasons for that. I had accidently set Malfoy's cloak on fire, threw him into the lake which he really had been asking for, not to mention the time I poured a bottle of ink over his breakfast. I can't help it that the thing broke right above his breakfast… Ok, maybe I can but that doesn't mean it isn't completely worth the so called detentions in which me and Malfoy will be forced to talk to each other. The first was planned for today. I really needed to work on my curse-vocabulary. I hadn't really been insulting his father yet. Time to find out how he liked the involving of parents in a fight. Perhaps a few random insults would do. I walked to the office with lead in my shoes. I hope we weren't going to be expelled. Maybe the so called jokes had been a bit to far out of line. Maybe he was just going to tell us when your therapy sessions would be, yeah nobody likes therapy. I gave the password to the gargoyle and walked into the office. Malfoy was already there. "Hello Professor." I said with a sweet smile, pointedly ignoring Draco-Sliming-Malfoy-Git. "Hello Miss Granger. How nice of you to join us so soon. I wanted to talk to you both about your behavior of the past few weeks. If you could take a seat." He motioned for me to sit down next to Malfoy. "As you are aware, you are supposed to become friends. I have seen a lot of things but none of them can lead to friendship. I set up a kind of therapy to help you in the process."

"Professor, just one question. How come I can see Crabbe and Goyle while Malfoy can't see them?"

"That is simple. Not seeing them isn't a part of _your_ punishment. You can see them and talk to them if you wish."

"No need to do so. Thank you professor." I said, smiling again.

"Your therapy together is in ten minutes in the Defense against the dark arts classroom. I suggest you get moving." Professor Dumbledore said and motioned for us to get going. I stood up and walked out of the room, ignoring Malfoy as I went. We saw an unknown man in the classroom. "Hello Sir. I'm Hermione Granger and I was supposed to have some freaky sort of therapy here."

"Hello Miss Granger. I'm Doctor Neferet. I will be your therapist. Who is that young lad following you?"

"Oh, that _thing_ is Malfoy." I emphasized the word 'thing'.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Malfoy said in his usual slimy tone of voice. Ugh.

"Sit down please. I will start with a little introduction of myself, after that you will introduce yourselves to me. Do you understand."

"Yes sir, we're not stupid." I snapped. I didn't like this man one bit. He looked like a Slytherin.

"Very well. My name is Oliver Neferet. I've been a healer, a doctor and I am currently a therapist at professor Dumbledore's request."

"Where did you go to school sir?" The slimy thing asked the essence of dirt.

"I've studied here at Hogwarts. I was in Slytherin at the time." He answered.

"Well goodbye then." I said, picked up my bag and walked out of the room. I was not having therapy with a Slyterhin, no matter what Dumbledore thought of him. I heard him call out to me, telling me to sit down but I ignored him just as much as Malfoy. Dumbledore was making a big mistake. I had to find Goyle and talk to him, no matter how weird the idea might be.

**DPOV**

I sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting patiently for Granger to show up. Dumbledore was quiet and stared at me. "Stare elsewhere please." I said, my voice cold. "I hope you realize that your feelings are realer than you make them out to be."

"I don't do cryptic riddles."

"I am talking about the night you saw Miss Granger cry."

"She is allowed to cry if she feels like it. I am not going to stop her. I'd be more likely to help her to repeat the action."

"That is not particularly kind Mr. Malfoy."

"Who cares. She's a mudblood and a Gryffindor. I have every right to dislike her."

"Will you never learn?" Dumbledore asked regrettably.

"No." I said shortly, whishing he would shut up.

"There come a time in your life that you see a perfect moment to start over."

"And I will wave at it as it passes. I will not change."

"We shall see."

"Just shut up. You have nothing to teach me." I sneered. Surprisingly, he did shut up. Not surprising, he shot me a 'I-know-better-look. Senile old man. I know better than you, I'm the one who's been living my life with my values. Hermione walked in and greeted the old fool with happiness. Disgusting. Seeing her made me think what I had done to her. I had cut her hair short, decorated his dorm to look like a Slytherin dorm. I still had no clue had that part had succeeded. Guys shouldn't be able to enter girl dorms. I didn't care how, I had done it and she had hated me for it. "Your therapy together is in ten minutes in the Defense against the dark arts classroom. I suggest you get moving." Professor Dumbledore said and motioned for us to get going. Great, therapy. Probably one of the professors who used to be a Gryffindor in the old days. Terrible. She walked ahead and I followed her. Damn, does she look arrogant while she walks. Maybe I should give her some high heels, that should undo her confidence in the walking process. We entered the classroom to find a man sitting behind the desk. "Hello Sir. I'm Hermione Granger and I was supposed to have some freaky sort of therapy here." Little miss know it all said.

"Hello Miss Granger. I'm Doctor Neferet. I will be your therapist. Who is that young lad following you?"

"Oh, that _thing_ is Malfoy." The beaver said before I could answer. So I was a thing? I'd get her back for that.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." I said, ignoring her rude remark and pretending she had given me the introduction I deserved.

"Sit down please. I will start with a little introduction of myself, after that you will introduce yourselves to me. Do you understand."

"Yes sir, we're not stupid." Hermione snapped. Not so holy after all, is she.

"Very well. My name is Oliver Neferet. I've been a healer, a doctor and I am currently a therapist at professor Dumbledore's request." Amazing how calm that man can stay when that girl is being rude. I think I like this guy, although he is a bit slimy.

"Where did you go to school sir?" I asked, wanting to know exactly how much I should like or dislike him.

"I've studied here at Hogwarts. I was in Slytherin at the time." He answered. Slytherin? That's good.

"Well goodbye then." Hermione said. She picked her stuff up and walked away. Typical wanna be holy Gryffindor girl, no therapy if the therapist is a Slytherin. When she was out of earshot I burst out in laughter. "Perfect! She just walks away. This is going to be detention."

"You will still have your therapy Mr. Malfoy."

"No doubt about that." I said with a cheerful smile. "Call me Draco. I don't feel comfortable around people who call me Malfoy."

"Draco, tell me about your experiences with Miss. Granger."

"That won't take long. I jinx her on a regular basis, call her names and am doing my very best not to like her too much. She's so funny and stupid!" I laughed even lauder.

"It is possible for you to like her?"

"Nope. We were sworn enemies from the first day we met. Impossible we are going to be friends anytime soon."

"Are you trying to keep her from her friends?"

"Yes, logically. If we become friends I will have less fun _and_ I will be stuck with Crabbe and Goyle again."

"Don't you miss your friends?"

"Not at all. They are to dumb to miss. I only miss them like a pain in my ass."

"That is not very nice to say."

"I'm not a nice person, live with it." I snapped. Nice and Malfoy were two words that were like water and oil. They can't be together. Not now, not ever. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking me leave too. It seems like you have enough work to do."

"You're right. See you tomorrow. Tell Miss Granger I am expecting her there."

"She won't come." I said before walking out of class again. The man may be a Slytherin but he isn't smart.

**HPOV**

I found Goyle without trouble. Bunkering away in the great hall as usual. I slammed my heaviest book down on his food. He looked up at me like the moron he was. "We need to talk." I said.

"What about?" He said slowly, I guess he isn't used to thinking.

"I know how you can talk to Crabbe."

"How?" He asked enthusiastically.

"I can see both of you. It's like using a translator."

"But he'll speak English right?"

"Yes, but you can't hear him. He's right over there." I said, pointing a few seats to the right on the opposite side of the table. Goyle looked blank. "There is nobody there."

I sighed. "Nobody you can see toss pop. I can see him but I can't see my friends. You will have to be my medium if you want me to be yours." It took a full five minutes for that to sink in. "Oh. Can't Harry and Ron be mediums?"

"They can but I need to talk to them, see it as a favor for giving you this information."

"Ok. Come with me, tell Crabbe to come too." He said, then he turned to his side and took hold of something and started dragging it away. I walked up to Crabbe and managed to convince him in less time. I guess Crabbe was dumb where Goyle was dumber. I shook my head and followed after Goyle with Crabbe by my side. We walked and I listened in on Crabbe's conversation with what I saw as air. "Can't you see her?" Crabbe asked. I guess he was talking about me.

"What do you think? Same as usual, she's a Ravenclaw though." Crabbe asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Didn't think you would be." He said. The person at his side must have said something funny because Crabbe burst out laughing until he flew backwards and smacked into the wall. "Control your temper, redhead!" Crabbe fumed. We walked on in silence after that. Ron was probably here at this very moment. Impossibly far away and yet so close. That's what he is, that's what we are. I wanted him to stay with me. I felt so lost. "Ron, I don't know if you can hear me, but I think I love you." I murmured. Crabbe gagged. "I'm not repeating that. It's disgusting." His nose broke and I laughed. "You really should have said it." I said. He looked from me to the empty air. "You two are scary." I laughed, though I didn't know why. Crabbe shuddered and started walking a bit faster. Goyle was just around the corner. "Hello Goyle." I greeted him and Crabbe looked eager. "What does he say?" Crabbe asked. "Nothing yet." I told him. "Shut up!" Crabbe hissed. "What?" I asked confused. "Not you, weasel."

"What did he say?"

"Tell Hermione I miss her. I need to see her again or I will go crazy. I was not allowed to say that last sentence though."

"Tell him I miss him too."

"Do I have to add what you said earlier?" My face got red. "No!"

"She misses you too and the thinks she has feelings for you." I got red. Crabbe looked evil. "Look at that. You two look like tomatoes!" Goyle laughed. "Is Malfoy here?" Crabbe asked worried. "No, it seems he doesn't want his friends back, he is doing a very good job at making me hate him."

A short silence fell. "Yeah I know you did. I really hate him for this." Goyle said. A short silence again. "Yeah, I will." Goyle said with a laugh. I looked a bit confused, Goyle would do what? Goyle's eyes widened and he looked at Crabbe. "I can see him." He stammered. "Can you see them?" He asked the air. Another short silence and Goyle fell down laughing. "Potter, why are you laughing like an idiot?" Crabbe asked. "We're friends!" Goyle said "Very amusing." I said. "We can see everybody again. I guess you can't see Harry though." Goyle stated. "No, I'm pretty sure Crabbe can't see you either."

"Are they sick of joy?" Crabbe asked. "Probably" I said. "Why don't you drag Harry along, Ron is taking care of Goyle."

"This is sick." Crabbe said as he helped the air up. It looked strange. Crabbe was supporting air while Goyle was supported by air. I sighed. "I'm going, research." I said and received bye's from Crabbe and Goyle.

I walked to the Ravenclaw table and grabbed a notepad and a book. I put the book down for the sake of Crabbe and Goyle. I thought for a moment and started writing.

_FACTS:__ Goyle and Harry are friends, I can't see Harry or Ron and Crabbe can't see Goyle or Malfoy. Goyle can see Crabbe. Goyle does not like Malfoy anymore. _I thought for a moment.

_Theories: Goyle can see Malfoy and Harry can see Ron and me. They can probably hear us too. When we become friends we get to see and hear each other. If Ron and Crabbe are friends they can interact again. Same for me and Malfoy._

_Possibilities: Harry and Goyle go back to their houses now. Ron and Crabbe become friends over Malfoy's body meaning nobody except me will like Malfoy. Ron and Crabbe become friends by some other cause and the Slythers become friends again._

I stopped writing and looked at my notes. For as far as I knew being friends resolved our problem. Harry and Goyle had bonded over Malfoy's back, Ron and Crabbe might still do so. I was worried, I needed Malfoy but he wouldn't be friends with me willingly. Would I have to force him? I shook my head, that can't be it. I was sitting with Roger, he was joking around and he was funny. He was trying to get my mind of things. Things being Draco and the amount of feeling I had for him. Not that Roger knew this but he knew something bothered me. I felt eyes on me and looked up, Draco was standing in the doorway. I smiled at him, a new idea to bug him popping into my mind. He turned around and walked out. I stared after him confused, what was that about? I shook my head to clear my mind and went back to eating.

**DPOV**

I saw Hermione sitting with Roger, very looking happy. It felt as if somebody had punched me in my stomach with a brick. To be honest, it felt like that person had stuffed the brick in my stomach and then walked away. Hermione looked up and our eyes met. She smiled at me, victoriously it seemed. I turned and walked out the door, the brick was gone but it had left a void. I didn't look at want to look at her face anymore. I fled to the Ravenclaw common room but the door wouldn't open on me. I had answered the question wrong. I hit the door, trying to force it open but it wouldn't budge, which it, naturally, didn't do. I sat against the door, waiting for somebody to come up and give the right answer to the bloody door. I couldn't love Hermione, of all people I couldn't be falling for _her._ Then I remembered the way she had looked before, sleeping in the hospital wing. She had looked so weak and vulnerable. When I had been singing she had looked funny, covering her ears, trying to escape my voice. Later, when she was making sure I got detention, I had wanted to yell at her and fight with her, no use of magic. Just yet, seeing her with Roger made me want to beat the crap out of him. I guessed it was for being nice to her but I should have known better. Another memory intruded upon me. Hermione was sitting on her bed, crying about the loss of her friends. How I wanted to wrap my arms around her fragile little body to comfort her, to wipe away her tears so she could smile. "Draco?" Somebody said in a little voice. "What do you want, Weasellette?" I asked the tiny redheaded girl. She huffed and sat down beside me. "I came here to give you a good old slapping session but it looks like you don't need it right now. Why are you crying?" My hands moved to my face, touching my cheeks. I had been crying. "Strange." I murmured. The youngest weasel raised her eyebrow at me. "It's Hermione isn't it?" She asked.

"Bug off!" I told her, getting irritated. She sighed and stood up. I didn't listen as she opened the door for me. "Get in, you don't want to be caught in the hall crying." She said. "Thank you." I murmured and wanted to walk past her. She stopped me and I looked at her. She slapped me in the face. "What was that for?" I shouted indignantly. "One, I gave you an excuse for tearing eyes and two, you really need to get real. I know why you were crying."

"Just don't tell her." I said. She gave me one look. "Never." She said and walked away. I walked into the common room and headed for the dorms. There, I found an owl waiting for me, brilliant.

_Draco Malfoy._

_You and Miss Granger have come far enough for me to introduce the usual aspect of the lives of a Head Boy and Head Girl. You are to share a common room at the fifth floor. The password is 'Tolerance'. Your stuff is already in the common room. I expect you and Miss Granger to be civil to each other from now on. Please keep in mind that she wants her friends back. Furthermore, you and several other gifted students have been selected for a project by the Ministry. You, Mr. Davis, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Potter and Mr. Thomas are expected in the Great Hall in ten minutes. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_A. P. W. B. Dumbledore._

I scoffed when I read the names of the supposedly gifted students. Crabbe and Goyle were too dumb to know with what to wipe themselves after going to the toilet. Weasley wasn't the brightest either. Potter, Dumbledore's favorite, naturally had been mentioned and as far I knew Dean Thomas, he wasn't all that impressive. I made my way down to the Great Hall for instructions, joining the students who had already formed a group. I listened as the official dragged on and on about some mission to retrieve an important object for the ministry. He said it might be dangerous but I didn't buy it. The only real danger in this world were the death eaters and I was safe from them. I joined the students for the short trip, not knowing how complicated this was going to get before the end.

**HPOV**

Roger and Draco had left on the mission. I had felt slightly insulted not to have been invited but it seemed to be a guys only expedition. In the beginning I had been fine thinking they would be back soon but it had been several weeks and they were supposed to be back already. I was pacing in the hallways when I saw Ginny running up to me. "Hermione! Oh dear Merlin, I just heard."

"You heard what?" I asked, feeling fear taking over my body.

"The mission Ron and such went on. It went badly wrong. It seems they were attacked by death eaters. The Ministry officials died saving the students but most of them were hurt. Two are in severe danger but they couldn't go to St. Mungo. The rest of them is all injured but still able to keep going. They didn't give any names but Hermione, they said one student had died." My heart sank. I had to sit down for a moment. After a few minutes I finally found my voice again. "Everything I've ever feared. All those fearful thoughts in my sleepless night are becoming reality." My eyes started to tear. "War in the middle of spring." Ginny muttered. "All the blossoms are blooming and you can hear the birds singing. That does not belong with tears."

"And my biggest fear just became real. I will lose everything I have, in this time." We looked at the door while several more girls came into the hallway. Everybody stared at the doors, waiting for the surviving boys to return. The doors opened with a bang and several students came in with one adult. Ginny started crying and flew around the neck of somebody I couldn't see. Another bit of air seemed to be carrying a stretcher. I presumed those were Harry and Ron. They were not in a lot of danger if they could stand and carry those things. I looked around, Roger was carrying a stretcher too. The adult wizard had the other side. Dean was carrying the stretcher that was supported by one of my friends. I walked over to the stretcher Roger carried and saw Crabbe lying there, big wounds and his clothes were covered in blood. I put my hand in front of my mouth. "Hermione, Goyle died." Roger said. I looked at the other stretcher. "Malfoy." Roger said, watching my gaze. I stumbled to the stretcher on which Draco was lying. Time seemed to stop as I took in his form, destroyed and mutilated. His blonde hair was soaked in blood coming from a big wound at this forehead. He had several gaping wounds on his arms and legs but the most disturbing hole was in his chest. A deep cut ran right over his heart. Everybody was moving them toward the hospital wing and I followed, my mind numb. What had happened? I didn't have eyes for anybody but Draco anymore. Nobody was allowed in except close friends. Dumbledore had allowed me to stay with Draco because both his friends couldn't be there for him. Ron had Ginny at his side, or at least I thought it was Ron. I didn't pay much attention to them so I wasn't sure. I only watched Draco. He was now cleaned up and his wounds had been healed for as far as possible. I stroked his hair out of his face. The wound on his forehead wasn't bleeding anymore. I took his hand, rubbing the cold out of it. I didn't hear Ginny leave when Ron must have been given the all clear. My eyes were on Draco. He mumbled in his sleep, which made me smile. Madame Pomfrey walked in then. "How is he?" I asked, my eyes never leaving his face. "He is in a coma. Each day he remains in it the change of him waking up get's smaller. If he isn't awake a week from now he'll be as good as dead." She said ungraciously. I nodded, my eyes filling with tears. "It's strange." I said to her. "He is completely out of reach yet so close to me. I guess it's the same for him when he thinks of us." I heard her walk away, leaving me alone with the comatose Slytherin. "Draco, stay with me. I feel so lost. Draco?" I said, willing him to listen. "Draco? Oh dear, I don't even know if you can hear me now. I'm counting on you not to so I can spill my feelings." I paused for a second. "When I heard there were people injured I didn't even think of Harry or Ron. All I could think about was you. When I saw you lying there, all bloody and broken. Oh I don't know how to explain. It was like my heart broke into a million pieces. I couldn't sleep the past few weeks. It's been so silent since you left me here alone. You brought everything I was missing into my life when I least expected it. Draco, I'll always keep dreaming about you, no matter how much I hate it. If only I could hate you, things wouldn't be so complicated. You will always be the boy I loved most and I will miss you. I'm sorry for loving you, I know you hate for who I was born to." I was silent, my tears dropping on our joined hands. I shut my eyes, making more tears drop on our joined hands. "Dumbledore is removing the charm. We will both be free now. This is goodbye." I said, putting his hand back on the sheets. I kissed his forehead while my hand rested against his cheek. He mumbled several incoherent words, moving uneasy. The last tears rolled down my cheeks as I ran to our common room where I fell on my bed crying.

**DPOV**

Everything was dark around me. There were so many voice it should have made my head hurt. I couldn't hear them clearly but there seemed to be panic and sadness. I had the feeling I was being moved but I couldn't move or talk. At last I felt my body lying on something soft, a bed perhaps? I wanted to move but I couldn't. _"How is he?"_ A voice asked from far away. There was a short pause. _"It's strange."_ The distant voice said. _"He is completely out of reach yet so close to me. I guess it's the same for him when he thinks of us."_ I agreed with the distant voice. They were within reach but still untouchable. I vaguely wondered why the voice seemed so far away. It sounded like the voice of an angel. _"Draco, stay with me. I feel so lost. Draco? Draco? Oh dear, I don't even know if you can hear me now. I'm counting on you not to so I can spill my feelings."_ The angel stopped. "Keep talking." I said to the voice. _"When I heard there were people injured I didn't even think of Harry or Ron. All I could think about was you._" The angel had been worried about me, not the boys from the golden trio but me. I felt wonderful hearing that. _"When I saw you lying there, all bloody and broken. Oh I don't know how to explain. It was like my heart broke into a million pieces._" I had worried broken the heart of my angel. The girl who worried about me so much her heart had broken. _"I couldn't sleep the past few weeks. It's been so silent since you left me here alone. You brought everything I was missing into my life when I least expected it. Draco, I'll always keep dreaming about you, no matter how much I hate it. If only I could hate you, things wouldn't be so complicated." _Why did my angel want to hate me? I didn't want her to hate me. I felt her tears dropping on my hand or I imagined that they did. _ "You will always be the boy I loved most and I will miss you. I'm sorry for loving you, I know you hate for who I was born to."_ The angel was silent again as more tears dropped on my hand. I wanted my angel to speak again. "_Dumbledore is removing the charm. We will both be free now. This is goodbye."_ Wait, was my angel leaving me? I wanted to scream. I felt the touch of the angel leave my hand. "No! Don't go! Please stay!" I shouted at her but she didn't listen. My forehead started tingling along with my cheek but those feelings soon left. "NO!" I tried to scream but I didn't feel her touch return and she didn't speak again. I was lost in the black void again. I don't know how long it was until somebody spoke again. It wasn't my angel though, it was the Weasley girl. _"Draco you prat! You better wake up soon. You're hurting her by the stupid coma thing. She'll hook up with Ron if you don't hurry." _I wanted to tell her to go away or tell me who was hooking up with Ron. I hoped it wasn't my angel. The darkness came back again. I couldn't keep track of time in the darkness. It must have been a while when I finally heard her voice again. _"Ron just asked me out. I'm not sure I should say yes because I feel for you, a lot." _I wanted to tell her she should say no, wait a little longer for me. I was better than him but I couldn't move my lips to bring out the words. _"I'm sorry to tell you like this but Crabbe died too. He and Goyle were buried this morning. You're mother is in jail too. Apparently she helped to attack you. I can't believe she'd do that to you." _She was silent but I remembered again. My mother and several other death eaters had attacked us during our job for the ministry. We had all been cloaked so she hadn't seen it was me. I remembered a purple flash and then everything was black. The next thing I remembered were those voices. _"I'm going to say yes to Ronald if you don't wake up before Saturday. Madame Pomfrey said you'd be as good as dead if you haven't woken up by then. I'm begging you, please wake up."_ She said, letting go of my hand again. "NO!" I tried to scream. I remembered Ginny's visit. Could Hermione be my angel? I did think I loved her. "Hermione!" I shouted, taking a risk. If my angel wasn't Hermione she wasn't real. I only loved the mudblood even though I hated myself for it. If only I could hate you, my angel had said. Only Hermione would hate falling in love with me that much. "Hermione!" I called again, knowing she probably wouldn't hear me. It was strange when I felt my mouth moving slightly. _"Draco?"_ My angels said, taking my hand again. I could feel she was close to me, her hand stroking the hair from my face. "Hermione!" I shouted up again, trying to make it sound clearer. _"Oh Merlin!"_ My angel gasped. _"Oh Draco please wake up! Please! You need to get your but out of bed so you can help me with your head duties. That and I miss your stupid insults." _She said and I felt a tear on my cheek. I laughed at her crazy remark, it was Hermione. She was silent for a while and then I felt her leave again. I wanted to stop her. "Come back!" I shouted. A few moments later I felt a hand on my cheek. _"You asked for it."_ She murmured and I felt a slight pressure on my lips. Was she _**kissing**_me? I heard footsteps walking away. I heard Madame Pomfrey walking around and I heard a clock tikking. "Poor thing. Keeps coming back to talk to Mr. Malfoy. She must be in love." She murmured and sighed. I found I could finally move. "Hermione." I tried to say but it came out as a mumble. "Hermione." I said again, a bit clearer this time. I tried to open my eyes but it didn't work. A little patience, getting my strength back. "Hermione." I tried one last time. "Oh gracious good!" I heard Madame Pomfrey murmur as she walked closer to me.


	5. Feeling pressured

**A/N: It's mega update day! (for me) Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. A race against the clock for one of our beloved main characters and fight against time for the other. Will they win?**

**HPOV**

I ran from the hospital wing to breakfast as fast as I could. I found Harry and Ron sitting with Ginny and Goyle. Goyle looked like a lost puppy. His one friend in the hospital, the other dead. Dean and Crabbe had been buried a few days ago and there was a silence still, remembering the losses. The funeral had been large and impressive. Slytherin and Gryffindor had stood united, side by side as the two boys had been remembered. There had been lots of tears, houses forgotten and grudges lost. Hogwarts would never be quite the same again. I sat down next to Ron and began to eat. "Sleep in a bit?" He asked and I nodded. I knew he'd ask again soon and I was starting to feel pressured. As long as there was still a possibility that Draco would recover I didn't feel like dating Ron much. "Look, Hermione, I know it's hard for you." He started. This was it, I was going to have to answer the question. Now or never. "Ron, just listen for a moment. There is something you need to know first." I said and he looked a bit puzzled. Then, with a bang, the door of the great hall opened and a third year came running in. "Madame Pomfrey is lying in the hospital wing! She's out cold, like somebody just knocked her out." The silence was severe as everybody stared at Dumbledore, momentarily forgetting things such as dates, for which Hermione was grateful. "Miss Granger, if you'd please come with me to the hospital wing. The other teachers will check the rest of the castle. The heads of house will guide their students to their dorms. We don't know what has happened so safety first." I hurried up to Dumbledore, wondering why he had chosen me. "Miss Granger, you just came from the hospital wing a moment before Madame Pomfrey was found. Tell me who were there and who you saw on your way down." Dumbledore started as he walked toward the hospital wing. "I didn't see anybody apart from Draco." I said, trying to remember if anything odd had happened. "How was he." Dumbledore asked rather seriously. "Well, for a moment I thought he was waking up but I was fooling myself." I said, feeling my face go red." Dumbledore smiled. "Only a fool can win a heart by fighting. I think you should go to the heads common room. If you see nothing there, report back here at once." I nodded and changed direction. I wondered what could possibly be there but I didn't ask questions, I just ran. When I came around the final corner I saw a shape lying on the floor. I walked to it as I had walked to Draco all those times in the hospital wing. I recognised the blond hair and the rest of his features. He was lying face down in the floor. I saw down beside him and turned him around so that his head rested in my lap. "Draco?" I said. "What have you done?" I was on the verge of tears and I could feel them forming in my eyes as he opened his. "Don't cry." He said weakly. My tears fell down on him. "What in Merlin's name were you doing?" I asked him desperately. "I had to stop you, didn't I?" He said, his voice weak and hardly more than a whisper. "You were going to date that Weasel. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me go so I had to knock her out, I didn't have my wand after all. I tried to run here but it seems my weakness was stronger. I'm so sorry" He said and I laughed. "Will you go out with me?" He asked but before I could answer he fell asleep. I muttered a yes to his sleeping form with a smile on my face. "Yes, I will go out with you."

**DPOV**

"Oh gracious good." Madame Pomfrey murmured. I heard her footsteps and opened my eyes, sitting up straight. "Mister Malfoy? How are you feeling?" I rolled my eyes. "Weak ofcourse. A bit empty. I could use a meal I guess." I said, rubbing my belly to get the point across. With a smile she got me some substance, which I gratefully ate. "What day is it?" I asked when I had completed my meal. I felt a lot stronger already. "It's Saturday. Now you should take some rest, you are still very weak." But I wasn't listening. She'd say yes to that weasel on Saturday. "I need to go." I cut her story off. "Now." I said when she looked at me stubbornly. "You are not recovered enough yet. You must rest." She said. With a defiant anger I got out of bed. She tried to force me back in but I started to panic. I had to get to Hermione before Weasley did! I could feel the pressure rising and I lost control. I took a swing at Madame Pomfrey and she fell to the floor. "I'm sorry." I said awkwardly. "But this is for love you know." I shrugged apologetically before I ran out of the hospital wing toward the head dorm, she'd be there, trying to avoid answering. I noticed running up the stairs went a lot slower when recently woken from a coma. My legs weren't really listening and I was out of breath before long. The thought of Hermione dating Ron was the only thing that stopped me from giving up. I ran at first, then I walked, stumbled until I could do nothing but crawl. Just a few meters before the entrance to the head common room, I felt all the strength leave my body and I fell, face forward to the ground. I would have cried if I had the energy. I could only hope Hermione would find me before somebody else did. Only she would hear me out rather than drag me back. So close I was to achieving my goal, but at the same time, so far. I lay there, hoping, listening and praying. She´ll get out soon, she´ll find me. I kept repeating it to myself, promising myself. Footsteps were approaching. Hurried and slightly soft. Familiar but sped up. I almost laughed when I heard Hermione approach. I´d recognise her footsteps out of thousands. Those were the footsteps of my angel, the ones I long to hear every minute while I was in that wretched some, unless my angel was already there. She was going to save me yet again. I felt her, turning me around, I was saved. "Draco?" She said. "What have you done?" I I heard the tears in her voice and managed to open my eyes "Don't cry." I said weakly. Her tears fell on my cheek. "What in Merlin's name were you doing?" She asked in a tone that sounded worried but almost irritated. "I had to stop you, didn't I?" I tried to explain but my voice didn't have enough strength to make it sound logical. "You were going to date that Weasel." I tried, noticing my breath going extremely thin, I was running out of time. "Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me go so I had to knock her out, I didn't have my wand after all. I tried to run here but it seems my weakness was stronger. I'm so sorry." I said and I wanted to cry. I had lost her. Then, she laughed. The sound was the most beautiful I had ever heard, even though I could hear her tears. "Will you go out with me?" I managed but I had lost all strength. I felt myself falling asleep, my body gaining strength again and in my dream, my angel replied. "Yes… Yes, I will go out with you."

**A/N: I hoped you liked it, a huge thanks to my reviewers, without you this story was as good as dead. Please do share your view on this chapter in your reviews and I'll see about updating again soon.**


End file.
